


日本語訳: Good Old Fashioned

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスとドリアンは、20数年の歳月を経て再会した。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳: Good Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Old Fashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131673) by [Heathersparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathersparrows/pseuds/Heathersparrows). 



ク ラウス・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハは、ケルン・ボン空港第一ターミナルのデジタルディスプレイと自分の腕時計とを比べた。スケジュールどおりであれば あと５分。しかし多分遅れるだろう。ロンドンのヒースロー空港はセキュリティ強化中だ。タバコ一本分の時間はある。彼は外に出て、先ほど買った新聞を読み なから一服した。

一面の記事はこうだった。「喫煙者には500ユーロの罰金」

(全 く、スモーカー叩きが最近の流行か。世界のあちこちで紛争がやまん。旅客機が摩天楼に突っ込む。テロとその後の戦争で数千人が死ぬ。それから大気汚染だ。 原因は車と飛行機と化学工場と原子力発電所と、その他の有象無象・・・。こんなご時世で、煙草呑みだけが悪魔の手先みたいに扱われとる。それとも俺たちは どっかでやり直さなきゃならんのかね。もちろんだとも。俺に言わせりゃ、自分らの偽善のはてめえのケツにでも突っ込んどけ、だ。)

彼は新聞をばさばさと折りたたんだ。それからもう一度腕時計を確かめて、到着ホールに戻った。到着はもちろん遅れていた。そして、やはり、クラウスは待つのが苦手だった。彼は檻の中のレオパードのように、せわしなく到着ホールを動き回った。

(やつはどんなふうに変わっとるんだ？見ればすぐわかるのか・・・？)

* * *

「伯爵、本当にそうするつもりなんですか？」

ドリアンは心の中でため息をついた。

「ジェー ムズ君、きみはどれについて言いたいのかな？」と、すこし苛立ちをにじませながら、彼は問い返した。「ターナーを手放すこと？マチスを買うこと？グロリア 城をナショナル・トラストに売却すること？それともボンへ飛ぶこと？全部きみが書類を用意してくれたんじゃないか。それを『本当にそうするんですか？』だ なんて。きみに答えておくよ。答えはイエスだ。私は君がいま言ったすべての項目を、実行するつもりなんだよ。」

むくれたジェームズは、それでも可愛らしくみえるな、と伯爵は思った。彼はある意味まだ、この小柄な経理士に弱いところがあった。とはいえ、ジェームズとボーナムはもう15年もお互いをパートナーにしているのだが。いや、もっと以前からだっただろうか？

「伯 爵はぼくの言う意味をよく分かっていらっしゃるはずです。」「勘弁してくれたまえ。ドイツは地の果てじゃないんだよ。!」大きな青い片目が、伯爵をなにか 言いたげに見ていた。それから、ジェームズは大きく息を吐いた。「もう長い間、そう、僕の記憶に誤りがなければ、もう20 年になりますよね。伯爵、あなたはドイツを伝染病かなにかのように注意深く避けていらっしゃった。そして今また突然、また物好きにも、そんな方法でボンに 飛ぼうとしている。それもあの恐ろしい少佐に会うために！」

ド リアンは机の上のファイルを開き、ペンをとって経理士が用意してくれた書類を読み始めた。(もちろん、彼はもう少佐じゃないだろう。だが今でも恐ろしいか どうかは？それはもうすぐ分かる・・・) 「そう。全くその通りだよ。」と彼は答えた。「ではジェームズ君。ジョージを呼んで、10分以内に車を準備させてくれるかね？」「もちろん仰せのままに、 伯爵。」ジェームズは短く答え、壁に埋め込まれたインターコムへ向かった。

「ジョージ、いるかい？半時間後にロールスロイスだ。いいね？」

* * *

(ブ リティッシュ・エアウェイズ655便、ロンドン・ヒースロー発。本来の到着時刻16：30が、最新の状況では16：45到着予定、17：00にレーンに着 く。やっとだ。なんだっていったいヤツは、今になって、今・・・20年？・・・もたった今になって、俺の顔を見にくるんだ？部長よ、天にて安らぎあれ。あ んたは正しかった。俺が結婚を正式に公開して以来、あの目障りな気障は俺の人生から消えた。俺はそれですっかり楽になれると・・・。馬鹿野郎が。遅すぎる んだ。俺は結局、あの野郎を忘れることができなかった。)

ド リアンは上着と荷物を受け取り、飛行機を降りる乗客の列に混じってフライトアテンダントたちに会釈を返した。空港の通路を歩いていると、何人かの乗客が彼 を追い越した。多分、彼らの心はすでに駐車場の車かシャトルバスか、もしかすると出迎えに来てくれている誰か愛する人のもとに向かっているのだろう。その とき突然、彼は少佐が、もちろんすでに少佐ではないはずのクラウスが、自分に会うことなどないのではないかという気がした。ジェームズが口にした疑いが彼 を捉えた。これは結局のところ、馬鹿馬鹿しい思いつきに過ぎなかったのだろうか？

『彼はあなたにに会うことを承知した。彼はあなたの知らせに返事をよこして、会うと言った。あの人はは約束を守る人間でしょう。でも万が一、あなたが彼の銃口を覗き込む羽目になって、インターポールに引き渡されそうになったとしたら？』

(な んて皮肉な宿命だろう。そう、もし彼に銃を向けられたら、それはまるで昔のままだ。彼は今でも私の心を蕩かす魅惑的な野獣のままだろうか？ああ、トビーが 眉を上げて、メロドラマはやめろというのが聞こえるようだ。昨夜はトビーの夢を見た。トビーはこの馬鹿げた思い付きを実行すべきだといった。そうすべき だ、むしろそうしなければならないと。但し、思うとおりの結果が出なくても、文句は別のところへ持っていきたまえ、だとさ。思うとおりの結果ってなんだろ う? 自分でも分からないよ。)

(も しトビーがいたら、私は少佐には連絡を取らなかっただろう…。少佐はまだあの女性と結婚しているんだろうか？彼女に私の話をしたはずがない。私はしたさ。 私の少佐への情熱については、トビーもいずれは私の部下たちから聞くことになっただろうから。それにトビーは私の信用に値する人間だった。無遠慮にも私に こう言ったことがあるもの。『君が僕と暮らしているのは、僕の見てくれやこの魅力的な性格のためじゃないのはわかっている。だが君自身が僕を選んだんだ。 そしてね、僕は誰かと比べられるのは我慢ならない。もし君が僕のいないところで誰かと逢うというなら、僕は今すぐに席を立つよ。僕は誰にも盲目的に夢中に はならない。たとえそれがお綺麗なグロリア卿だとしても。』トビーはそういう男だった。…そして少佐は？老いぼれて太った退屈な男になっているのだろう か？まさかクラウスが。ばかな。) ドリアンは自分の杞憂を少し笑った。

機 内持ち込みの手荷物しか持っていなかったため、彼はバゲージクレームを素通りして税関へ向かった。そしてパスポートを、彼の本物のパスポートを提示しなが ら、自分がなんと「まとも」になったのだろうと思わざるを得なかった。素晴らしい。それから思い出にふけった。それとも48歳で懐旧とは、この種の楽しみ には早すぎる年齢だろうか？

(洞察が少し遅いよ、ドリアン。)

彼は税関を抜けて、到着ホールへと足を踏み出した。

* * *

クラウスは、乗客が曇りガラスのドアを抜けて税関から出てくるのを近くでじっと見つめながら、背の高い、恐らくはほっそりした、壮年の貴族的な風貌の紳士を探していた。二日後にボンで会おうという短い手紙に、当たり前のように応えた自分を思い出しながら。

(おれはあんな手紙は無視すべきだった。くず籠にぶち込むんだった。あのくそったれの大馬鹿野郎ときたら、せめて最近撮った写真を入れておくぐらいのことはできんのか。でないと分からんじゃないか！二日前にそう言っとくべきだったぞエーベルバッハ・・・)

自 分自身に毒づいたその瞬間、写真は不要だったことがすぐ分かった。「気障ったらしいやつ」が自動ドアから出てきた瞬間、クラウスは見まごうことなく彼をと らえた。その瞬間はまるでミーシャに一発食らったような衝撃だった。もっとも、ミーシャはすでにこの世にいないはずなのだが・・・

グ ロリア伯爵はそのままだった。背の高い、かすかに日焼けしたその男は、若々しくスレンダーで、同時に筋肉質でもあったし、周囲の賞賛のまなざしを集めてい ることも変わらなかった。彼は髪を若いころより短くしていたが、それでも輝くオーラが首筋を取り巻いているのは変わらなかった。カジュアルな格好で、ジー ンズは若いときのようなぴったりしたものではなく、足元は青いローファーだった。薄い上質の麻のシャツを着て、オフホワイトのコートを羽織っていた。

ド リアンは出口を見た。右の大きな窓の近くに立っている、長身で足の長い、肩幅のがっしりとした体型の男が彼の目を捉えた。その男は窓から離れて、まっすぐ ドリアンの方に向かってきた。伯爵は息をとめた。クラウスは今でも髪を長くしていて、それを後ろでひとつにまとめていた。20年前に漆黒だったその髪はほ とんど灰色に変わっていたが、その色はクラウスの鋭い、日焼けした風貌をさらに際立たせていた。偉大なる将軍の風貌 - 高貴で、大胆で、そしてどうしようもなく魅力的だった。

(エメラルドグリーンの瞳。覚えている通りの。でもあんなに悲しそうなのは見たことがない。でも彼にはいまでもうっとりさせられる何かがある。)

「伯爵？」(素敵な声。トビーの声ほど優雅じゃない。でも似ている・・・ )　  
「少佐？」 ドリアンはためらいがちに呼んだ。

「正 式な肩書きは『元少将』だ。」 クラウスはかすかな皮肉を声ににじませて答えた。「だが『少佐』でいい。」 (じゃあ、退役したんだ。変な感じだ、鉄のクラウスが引退だなんて・・・) 彼らは握手を交わした。鋭い緑の目がドリアンを釘付けにした。(銀髪と、目の周りの皺のせいで、ますます味のある顔になってるみたいだ・・・)

ドリアンは大きく息を吸った。「会ってくれて、ありがとう。」「俺は約束は守る。」クラウスはぶっきらぼうに答えた。「こっちだ。」彼は身を翻して出口へ向かった。、ドリアンは荷物を持ち、微笑をこらえたような顔で彼に続いた。

(昔の少佐のままだ・・・)

 

* * *

 

10 分後、彼らはクラウスの車で高速道路を走っていた。少佐は握手と挨拶以来、黙り込んだままだった。ドリアンは少し不安になった。(もうこれ以上話すことが ないってことだろうか？) 彼は考えた。(言いたいことはたくさんあるのに。聞きたい事だってたくさん－きっと彼は『お前には関係ない』って言うんだろうけど。)

“Hast du keinen Blinker, du Armleuchter?!” 少佐は突然怒鳴った。 “Dukannst gleich waserleben!” ドリアンはぱっと微笑んだ。少佐が他の車のドライバーをドイツ語で罵るのを聞いて、気が楽になった。少佐は、変わっていない。

「まっ たくひどいもんだ。」クラウスは文句を言った. 俺の前でウィンカーもなく車線変更なんぞしやがって！馬鹿どもめが！」「いまでもやっぱりメルセデスなんだね。」ドリアンは言ってみた。少佐は鼻を鳴らし た。「最近は何でも電子部品ときたもんだ。それがしょっちゅうトラブルを起こしやがる。何週間か前に、助手席のエアバッグの表示に故障を知らせる赤いラン プが付くようになった。今の車は乗り手では修理できない部分が多すぎる。修理に出したら、エアバッグには当然何の問題もなくて、赤ランプを制御するくそっ たれのコンピューターチップがいかれていやがった。それで500ユーロだぞ！300ポンドより高くついたんだ！」

「モ ダン・テクノロジーってやつだよ。」ドリアンはうなずいた。「もっと教えて欲しいよ。最近のセキュリティシステムってのは・・」少佐は彼をを遮った。「お まえ、まだ泥棒をやっとるのか？」 ドリアンは静かに頭を振った。「エロイカは引退したのさ、ダー・・・いや、少佐。48歳にもなって、壁を登ったり屋根を跳んだりするのは、二十代ののころ より大仕事なんだよ。. 私は素直に負けを認めたのさ。」 今でもNATOの依頼で小さな仕事を請け負うことがあるのは黙っていた。

エ メラルドの瞳が、ドリアンを横目でちらりと見た。「それで、何で食ってるんだ？」「美術商さ、ダーリン。いや失敬、少佐。」「ふん」クラウスは伯爵が口を 滑らせたのを見逃してやった。 (妙なやつだ。) 彼は思った。(20年なんぞとても経ってないような様子で澄ましてやがる。恐ろしいほどだ。)

ド リアンは息を吸い込んだ。「えーと、それで、どこへ行くんだい？」「郊外のトルコ系レストランだ。腹が減っとるだろう？」「少しね。」(ほんのところ、何 か食べる気になるとは思えないな・・・。20年なんか経ってないみたいだ。でもそれが事実だってことは分かっている。そしてそれをとやかくは言いたくな い。)

「トルコ系レストラン？きみ、アジア料理なんか食べるようになったのかい？」少佐はまたふん、と鼻を鳴らした。「タバコをやめて、揚げたイモをほどほどにしろと医者が言いやがる。」言いながら、次の一本に火をつけた。

「なるほどね。」と伯爵は言った。

* * *

オ リエンタルレストランは、こじんまりして落ち着いた、これ見よがしではない雰囲気の店で、ボンの気取らない側面をかいま見せてくれる場所だった。親しみや すいサービスとともに、、メニューにはクスクスや、ファラフェル(粉にした練った豆類の揚げ物)、さまざまな味付けの野菜、サラダ、パンがあり、子羊の骨 付き肉がすばらしかった。ドリアンは食欲が戻ってくるのを感じた。

「さあ、話してくれ。」食後のトルコ式コーヒーを前にして、クラウスは始めた。「なぜ20年もたった今になって、連絡をよこした？」ドリアンは、向かいに座っている男の見慣れた、そして見慣れない顔をまっすぐ見つめた。

「き みの結婚の話を聞いたとき、とても悲しくて、とても・・・傷ついた。」彼は答え、そして反抗的に付け加えた。「でももし君がエロイカが厚かましくも結婚を 邪魔だてすると考えていたとしたら、私にはそんな気は全くなかったよ。」 「おまえがあっさり諦めたのは、正直意外だったな。」クラウスは認めた。

「交通事故にあったんだ。起き上がれるようになるまで、たっぷり半年かかったよ。」「あんな見てくれだけのイタリア製のくず鉄に乗ってりゃ、遅かれ早かれそうなるぞって俺は言ってただろう！」 クラウスは文句を言ったが,が、ドリアンは彼の目に気遣いを読み取った。

「そ うだね。誰にも怪我させなかったのをありがたく思うよ。それに私も完全に回復できたんだし。」ドリアンは続けた。「体が全快した後でも、心はまだ傷ついて いて、悲くてたまらなかった。でも、だからといってこれ以上きみを追い掛け回すのは愚かだと自分でも分かっていた。それにどちらにしろ、もう遅すぎたん だ。きみが結婚して、そのときにはもう半年がたっていた。だから君を忘れることにしたんだ。」彼は肩をすくめた。「最初のうちはうまくいかなかったよ。で も、数年後にトビアスに出会えたのさ。」

「トビアス？」

ド リアンは二枚の写真を取り出した。一枚には、肩まで落ちる脂染みた黒髪に縁取られた、あまり健康的ではではない顔色の三十代後半の男性が写っていた。鷲鼻 で、暗い目がこちらを見ていた。口元は厳しく結ばれていた。「私は、背の高い黒髪に惹かれるんだ。」 ドリアンは付け加えた。

「頭の悪くなさそうなやつだな。」 クラウスは言った。

次 の写真では、その男はドリアンと一緒に写っていた。写真の男は背が高く、針金のように痩せていて、上から下まで黒ずくめの格好だった。髪がずっとよくなっ ていた。きれいに洗って、鎖骨の長さで切りそろえられていた。彼らは庭園のベンチに座って、お互いを見て微笑みあっていた。伯爵は髪を短くしていて、明る いグレーのスーツに身を包んだ姿はは、完璧な貴族的な英国のエレガンスを絵にしたようだった。

「トビアスは美男子じゃなかったよ。」と、ドリアンは言った。「ひどい毒舌家でだったし。角のある性格だったけど、勇敢で忠実で率直でもあった。それに、すばらしい声の持ち主だったんだよ。ケンブリッジで化学の講座を持っていて、学生たちは聞き惚れていたさ。」

(そ の男はどうやらこいつのわがまま放題の手綱を引いて、地上に引き止めておくのに成功したらしいな。) クラウスは鋭い嫉妬から、わざと粗野な口調で言い放った。「連れて来ればよかったのに。お前はもうっちょっと脳みそのあるやつを周りに置くべきだと、俺は ずっと思っとったぞ。」彼は、ドリアンの空色の瞳が、翳ったように暗くなるのに気がついた。彼が悲しいときにいつもそうだったように。

「残念ながらそれは無理なんだよ。彼は二年前に死んだんだ。交通事故で。」

(くそ！おまえは信じられないぐらい下手糞な間抜けだぞ、エーベルバッハ。こいつは恋人を語るのにずっと過去形を使ってたじゃないか。気が付いていただろう。)

「悪 いことを言った。すまん。」ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「でも、一緒にいられた間は幸せだった。美しい十五年間だったよ。」「それはなによりだ。」クラウス はワイングラスを一気に干して、舌に残るコーヒーの味を洗い流した。グラスの足をもてあそびながら、ドリアンはすこしためらった。「奥さんには、今日のこ とをどう言ったんだい？」

「妻には去年先立たれた。」(しまった！) 慰めをうまく言葉にできずに、ドリアンはクラウスの手を包んだ。少佐はそれを払いのけなかった。

「スザンナは善良な妻で、勇敢な女性だった。」

そ の簡潔な言葉が、ドリアンの胸を刺した。彼は愛するものを失った痛みをクラウスと共有しつつ、同時に嫉妬を感じていた。長い間、彼は子供じみた願望にとら われていた。少佐は意地悪で結婚したんだ。私への意地悪のために。後になって彼は思い直した。少佐が私のことを忘れたのは、彼の妻のせいではなく、エーベ ルバッハ家の当主としての責務を果たすためだ。だが今ドリアンは、スザンナという女性が、クラウスにとって大きな意味をもっていたことをはっきりと理解し た。彼女はクラウスにとって、自慢の息子が一人前の家庭持ちの男となったと老父を満足させるため以上の、大切な存在だった。

悲しみと嫉妬にもかかわらず、ドリアンは微笑んでみせた。「勇敢じゃなきゃやってけないよ。きみの妻なんだから。」

「俺 はほとんど家にいなかった。」クラウスは思い出しつつ言った。「家族と過ごす時間はほとんどなかった。」彼の言う「家族」という単語に、ドリアンはひっか かるものがあった。「それって、きみの家族のこと？きみ、子供がいるの？」(その可能性を考えるべきだった。伝統あるエーベルバッハ家がそれを望まないず がない・・・)

「息子だ。ベルンハルドというんだ。」少佐はうなずいた。「今19歳で、市民プールの監視員だ。庭園設計の道に進みたがっとる。」

少 佐が彼の息子について、単なる名前や年齢以上のことを紹介してくれたことは、ドリアンには嬉しかった。少佐は写真を取り出して伯爵に見せた。そこには少佐 と、背の高いブロンドの女性と、クラウスの若いころにそっくりな青年がいた。伯爵の胸が刺すように痛んだ。ベルンハルドは痩せぎすだったが、明らかに父親 のがっちりした体格と長い脚、そして鋭い容貌を引き継いでいた。ブロンドとダークブルーの瞳は母から受け継いだものだった。クラウスの妻、スザンナはかつ てはさぞかし美しいかっただろうと思える容姿で、かっちりとした、知性にあふれた顔立ちだった。

ドリアンは顔を上げた。クラウスは窓の外を見ていたが、外は真っ暗で何も見えず、ただ窓に映るクラウス自身の顔が浮かんでいるだけだった。

「癌 の進行が早すぎたんだ。医者ができることはほとんどなかった。」彼は息を継ぎ、少し黙り込んだ。「遅すぎる感謝と後悔でいっぱいになったよ。俺は良き夫で も良き父親でなかった。本来ならはそうあらねばならんはずだったのに。スザンナは、あらゆる問題にひとりで対処せにゃならんかった。ベルンハルドが小さい ころも、それからヤツが…ドラッグにはまったときも。だが息子については、俺は望んだより幸運な結果を得たぞ。」

「ド ラッグから立ち直ったんだね？」「それだけじゃない。俺は息子と、どういうわけだか友人のような関係を築くことができたんだ。」クラウスは笑みを浮かべ た。それは、ドリアンが知っていた男にしては妙に悲しげな、何故か痛ましい微笑だった。だがその微笑みはドリアンの心を素直に打った。

彼 は写真をじっと見つめた。ベルンハルド・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハの容貌は、父親よりも温和に見えたが、同時にいかついあごと意志の強そうな口元は、 この若者の恐れ気ない覇気を感じさせた。父親の言うことを素直に聞く顔ではない。頑固なエーベルバッハの血がそこにもあった。この息子を育てることは、 『鉄のクラウス』にとって手ごわいレッスンだったのは確実だった。なにしろ少佐は、彼の部下が争って上司の命令に従うのに慣れていたはずだったから。(少佐の部下たちは、いつも「アラスカ行きだ！」って一方的に怒鳴られながら仕事をしていたな・・・)

「なにと笑っとるんだ？」少佐の声がドリアンを回想から引き戻した。「いや、ただ、君の息子くんはきみの若いころとおんなじぐらい気かん坊なんだろうなと思ってさ。」クラウスは鼻を鳴らしたが、ドリアンの意見に論評は差し控えた。

「そ う、私には子供がいない。だからといってトビアスは喜んで私のきまぐれを我慢してくれる男でもなかったな。」ドリアンはトビアスとの付き合い始めの頃のエ ピソードを語りだした。待ち合わせに一時間遅れたら、すでにベッドで熟睡しているトビーを見つけたこと。決して待つ方ではなかったこと、欲しければ欲しい ときに、さっさと押さえつけてくるタイプだったこと・・・

「お おかたそんなとこだろうと思ったぞ。」クラウスは言った。「さあ、懐かしの連中の話もしないか？あのドケチ虫はどうした？ヒゲだるまはどうだ?ジョーンズ は?マフィアのボスはどうした？」「きみ、あだ名まで覚えてるんだね。」ドリアンは笑った。「そう、ジェームズはいまでも私の有能な計理士だよ。いまは ボーナムと付き合ってるんだ。」

「『はくしゃくぅぅぅ～～～～!』は無しか？」と、少佐は皮肉った。ドリアンは微笑んだ。「トビーがよくそう叫ばせていたね。ジェームズにきみより怖い存在があるとすれば、それはトビーだったさ。彼の前ではみんな、蛇ににらまれた蛙のようようなもんだったよ。」

(そ いつは全くたいした男だったようだな。) クラウスは思った。(一度会ってみたかったぜ。) 写真の陰気な男が、伯爵の取り巻きどもを猛然と蹴散らしているところを想像し、クラウスは一種の敬意すら覚えた。この気まぐれな蝶々野郎と15年も暮ら し、言うことをきかん浮かれ頭に見たとおり多少の分別を教え込んだようだ。それも、ずいぶんとまともな方法で。こいつは敬礼もんだぜ。彼は同時に、ドケチ 虫の忠誠心にも驚いていた。ボーナムはいい。しかしクラウスは、正直なところジェームズはいずれ伯爵を離れるのではないかと疑っていた。

「ジェー ムズくんは今でも当家の重要なメンバーだよ。ああ、イタリアのゴッドファーザー？あの古い友人は、なんと私の三番目の姉と結婚したのさ。信じられるか い？」少佐の目が点になった。ボロボロンテはゲイではなかったが、愛人には常に伯爵に似た女を選んでいた。金髪で、ブロンドの・・・。だとすれば、ドリア ンの姉のうちから一人を選ぶというのは非常に論理的な解決だった。

「一 番上の息子はジャンバッツアというんだ。今５歳だよ。下の姫君はドリアーネ。私が名付け親で、３歳さ。」「次に会うときは俺がよろしくと言っていたと伝え てくれ。」「そうするよ。それから、バクチアルの父親のほうはもう90歳を過ぎたが健在だ。息子には今三人の妻がいて、家族の切り盛りに忙しそうだ。」 「ふん。」 「私のほうはこんなところかな。で、そっちはどうだい？部下の諸君は、いまはどうしてるんだ？」

クラウスは新しいタバコに火をつけた。

「俺 のチームは去年の退役のときに解散した。ほとんどの部下どもはNATO情報部の別部門に移ったな。おまえが知っとるやつといえば―、AとGとZは自分の チームを率いとる。それからBは退役してアラスカに移住したぞ。」 ドリアンは大笑いした。いい声だ、とクラウスは思った。

「か らかってるんだろう？少佐！」「いやいや。Bはアンカレッジからきた女と一緒になったんだ。お互い一目ぼれだったらしいぞ。」「そりゃ素敵な話だ。」ドリ アンは、丸ぽちゃでカーリーヘアの男の幸せを祈った。「それで、Gくんが自分のチームを持ってるって？」彼は突然、クラウスの上司があの女装癖のある若い 諜報部員をごひいきにしていたことを思い出した。「それって、あの部長が…」

クラウスは肩をすくめた。「部長は三年前に亡くなったよ。俺がGを推薦したんだ。あいつはあいつなりのやり方で、極めて有能だからな。」「君が推薦したとはね。それを聞いて嬉しいよ。」 ドリアンは救われたような顔をした。

「ミー シャも死んだよ。」少佐は続けた。「あいつの死の少し前に、会いに行ったのさ。娘さんはボリショイ・バレーで活躍しているぞ。エカテリーナ・ミーシャイロ ワナ・アンドロポワという名だ。」「ちょっと待ってくれ、あの世界的なプリマがミーシャの娘だって？信じられないよ！」「俺だって信じられないさ。だが事 実だ。ほかには、そうだな。何ヶ月か前に、ロンドンでロレンスの野郎と出くわしたな。やつはイングランドの郊外で悠々の引退生活だ。半分の歳の若い娘と暮 らしてるとさ。それでだ、伯爵。俺の質問にはまだ答えとらん。なんで今になって俺に会いに来た？」

ロレンスを思い出して浮かべていた微笑は、すぐに消えた。(彼が尋問の名手だってことを、よく覚えておかなくちゃ。)

ドリアンは自分の指を見つめた。そして、不躾なほど正直に答えることにした。

「ちょっ と思い付いただけさ。たぶん私は、きみが老いぼれて太った禿げ頭―きみの部長みたいな―あんなのになってるところを確認したかったんだよ。そしたらきみを 手に入れられなかったことをよかったと思えるから。そう、私は思い出に幕を引きたかったのさ。それで、少佐？君はどうして僕に会う気になったんだい？」

クラウスの目がじろりとドリアンを睨みつけた。虫の好かない上司と比較されて、明らかに気分を害していた。その憤慨はクラウスをとても人間くさく見せていて―、ドリアンは、自分がもういちど恋に落ちたのを感じた。

「俺も同じ理由だろうよ。」 クラウスは手を振って勘定を頼んだ。

* * *

ド リアンの抗議にもかかわらず、クラウスが支払った。そして彼らはレストランを後にした。「少し歩こう。」外に出て、クラウスは言った。「川べりへ出る近道 があるんだ。」外は暗く、冷たい霧雨が忍び寄っていた。 ドリアンは大またで歩く少佐と肩を並べた。しばらくの間、二人とも何も話さなかった。

ク ラウスは新しいタバコに火をつけ、隣を歩いている男を横目で見た。目障りでちゃらちゃらしたやつ。初めて会ったときから、大昔の画家だか作家だかのくだら んおしゃべりで俺をいらいらさせやがって。あの綺麗な手を汚すのが怖かった。手入れの行き届いた爪を折るのが。芸術品のように渦巻いた黄金の髪が、汗をか いてまるでモップみたいに広がるのが。目も当てられない銃音痴。にもかかわらず、事態が最悪のときですら機知に富んで手ごわいやつ。ナイフの達人。完璧な プロフェッショナル－やつの本職、泥棒において。そして魅力的な、くそったれなほどに魅力的な・・・。

そ う、あの頃。深く隠していた欲望が頭をもたげ。次第に押さえつけられなくなった。欲望は次第に強固なものとなり、もはやそれ以上耐えられそうになかった。 だから、無理やり終わらせざるを得なかったのだ―愚かにも女性の助けを借りて。いや、それでも彼は公平であろうとした。結婚前、彼はスザンナに、ドリアン への欲望を告白した。だから、彼女は婚約を破棄することも出来たはずだ。クラウスは彼女に、伯爵を忘れたいという願いを語った。スザンナはクラウスが考え ていたより、ずっと聡明な女性だった。彼女は最初から知っていたのだ、クラウスが彼を忘れることは決してないということを。そしてその上で、クラウスの秘 密を守り、彼を責めることなく結婚を受け入れた。まさにそれゆえに、クラウスは彼女を愛し始めたのだった。女性を愛する可能性の最大限において。

(さあ、エーベルバッハ、この老いぼれの大馬鹿野郎、おまえは今日、蛮勇を奮って自分に正直になれるかね？)

ド リアンは自分自身の物思いに沈んでいた。(最悪だ。ここへきたのは最悪の思い付きだった。私は少佐がすっかり変わってくれていることを願っていた。そした らあっさりこう言うんだ。『ああ、きみにまた会えて嬉しかったよ、元少将、だっけかな？ではまた。』でも…。もちろん彼はそのままじゃなかった。それは私 だって。彼が息子持ちだなんて、なんてこと！私が知っていた鉄のクラウスは、世界中の邪悪と戦っていた。私はエロイカで、この世界は私の遊び場のはずだっ た。そう、ゆっくりと着実に、そうじゃないってことはわかってきたさ。私は欲しいものをすべて手に入れたわけではなかった…。鉄のクラウスは私生活でも数 え切れない戦いを経て、鋼鉄になったんだ。今の彼は悲しげでシニカルにさえ見える。彼の努力をもってしても、この世界はよくはならなかった。この歳でそん なことを信じるのはおめでたすぎるもの。それでも私は、鉄のクラウスが敗北したとは思わない。私は彼がそうであることを願い、そうではないこを願い…。私 は幕を下ろしたかったのに、すべてがもう一度始まってしまったようにさえ思える…。)

「ひょっ として…」クラウスは突然思いついて声に出した。「おまえ、ひょっとしていきなり俺に会いたがったのは…」彼が何を言いたいのか、ドリアンにはすぐ分かっ た。少佐のように数え切れない死に直面した人間でも、歳をとればものごとを別の視点から見るようになる。彼は自分の恐れを口にしたのだ。

「も しかすると、それが私がきみに会いたくなった理由のひとつかもしれないね。私は思いついたのさ。きみが病気だったりしたらどうしよう？それが死に至るよう な病だったとしたら？」 「俺も今おなじことを考えたさ。」クラウスはぞんざいに認めた。「ミーシャが俺をモスクワに招いたことを考えるとな。このことを考えると、俺は行ってよ かったと思っている。それはさておき、俺は健康そのものだ。」

「それはよかった。私もさ。」 ドリアンは言った。「クラウス、私は耐えられないよ、もしきみが…」

クラウスは出し抜けに立ち止まり、彼に向き直った。

「ち がうと言っただろう！」彼は鋭くくり返した。「だがな、俺が愚かにもお前に会うと答えたのには、別の理由があるんだ。俺はな、家庭をもち、父親になって も、お前のことを考え続けていたんだ！くそっ、俺は忘れようとした。忘れようとして、どうしても忘れられなかったんだ！」そう言うなり、クラウスは彼らの 間の距離を縮めた。彼が荒々しく力強い抱擁に伯爵を引き入れて唇を奪ったとき、その指は痛々しいほどにドリアンの肩に食い込んでいた。

「少佐、クラウス…」 彼は圧倒され、恐れすら感じたが、やがて抵抗をやめて抱擁に降伏し、口づけに応えた。

(あの歳月を経て…こんな…)

それは一瞬のようにも永遠のようにも思えた。彼らはお互いを抱きしめあい、霧雨が本降りになるのにも気づかないまま立ち尽くした。やがてクラウスは唇を離した。ドリアンはクラウスの目に激しい決断が浮かぶ前に、彼の表情に怒りにも似た狼狽の色をかいま見た。

「雨だ。」

彼らは小走りに車に戻った。クラウスは濡れそぼった路地から車を出し、高速へ向かった。ドリアンはボン中心部のブリストルに部屋をとっていたが、クラウスは高速を下りて市の南部へ向かった。

「俺の家へ行くぞ。」

彼 らは静かな奥まった通りにある、小さな19世紀末風の建物で車を降りた。クラウスは、フラットの一階にドリアンを招きいれた。少佐の簡素な好みの通りの、 こじんまりした居心地のいい場所だと、ドリアンは思った。彼は革張りの椅子と、本棚いっぱいの書籍と、重厚なオークの机を見て取った。それから彼は別の部 屋に引きずり込まれた。クラウス―『彼の』少佐―しかいない部屋に。肩にかかる灰色の髪と、エメラルドの眼が彼をはっきりと求めていた。力強い手が、初め はためらいがちに、それから次第に明確な欲望を持ちはじめた。激しく無骨な、しかし真摯な口づけが幾度となく浴びせられた。二十年前には垣間見たことしか なかった、だが幾度となく夢に現れ、そして欲望の対象としたその肉体を、ドリアンはついに得た。それは若き戦士の肉体ではなかったかもしれないが、壮年期 の闘士としての理想であり...、かつて夢に見たとおり、すみずみまでが美しかった。そしてクラウスの目には驚きが浮かんだ―自分がドリアンに最後まで導 かれてしまったことに。驚きの色はやがて、悦ばしげな、ほとんど優しいといってよいほどの表情になった―お返しにドリアンの高まりをを満たしてやったとき に。それから彼らは寄り添いあって囁き合い、うたたねをし、再び目を覚まして双方を求め…、慎み深く再びお互いを絶頂へと導き合った。クラウスはくつろい でいて幸せそうに見えた。それは、ドリアンが今まで見たことのない姿だった。

「グローリア卿、おまえが欲しい。」彼は言った。「そのために必要なあらゆる時間をかけよう。」

ドリアンは異議をとなえなかった。

* * *

翌朝、クラウスは目覚めとともに誰かが隣に眠っていることに気が付いた。。それは珍しいことだった。結婚生活を通して、彼が妻とベッドを共にすることはほとんどなかった。ましてや他の誰と…

彼 はもちろんすぐに昨夜を思い出した。ああ。もはや三十代ではないというのは喜ばしい一面もある。ベッドから跳び上がる必要もなければ、大馬鹿者の変態野郎 と怒鳴る必要もなかった。さらにいえば、すぐに起きて何かする必要もなかった。彼は黄金の巻毛の塊と、ほっそりした体が彼の毛布を独占しているのを見つめ た。暑さ寒さは訓練の問題だが、それでもクラウスは背中に隙間風を感じた。ということは、これは原則の問題だ。クラウスは断固として毛布を引っ張った。ド リアンは抗議でうめいたが、毛布を取り上げられてもとうとう目覚めなかった。

「うー ん、早すぎるよ、ダーリン。」彼はくぐもった声で不平を漏らした。クラウスは毛布を脚にかけ、ドリアンにも被せてやった。しかし伯爵ときたら今度は毛布を 蹴っ飛ばしてしまった。「おまえは何が欲しいのか自分でわかっとらんな。」クラウスはそっと言った。ドリアンは寝返りをうって背中を向けた。クラウスは彼 のほっそりした下半身のカーブや、長い足、幅のある肩を見つめた。

(この老いぼれの馬鹿者め、この豪勢な裸の横で目覚めたときには、おまえは56歳になっちまってるという寸法だ。とはいえ、今のおまえにはこれを落ち着いて眺めていられるという利点がある。いますぐこいつをひいひい言わせようってな衝動ぬきでな・・・)

彼は体を折ってドリアンの顔を覗き込み、じっくり眺めた。気品のある横顔だった。目の周りに細かいしわがあり、くちもとの両脇には見慣れない折り目が刻まれていた。伯爵は腕を折り曲げて両手を胸の近くに寄せていた。眠っている彼は、まだなんとか邪気が無いように見えた…。

昨 夜のことに後悔はなかった。かつてすべきだったことを、とうとう実行することを選択したのだ。そして今は慎重にその行為の影響を考えている。冷酷なほどに 冷静でであること。それが彼が今でも生き残っている理由だった。NATOは今でも特別なミッションの相談役として、または若い諜報部員を訓練するために、 クラウスを召集することがある。ついに自分の抑制を解き放つことが出来たことを、彼は悦ばしく思った。昨日の夜のことを、彼ら自身の今後をどう決断するか にかかわらず、彼は大いなる自由を感じた…。

 

“Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren. Es ist fünf Uhr dreißig.  
Hier ist Radio Bonn/Rhein-Sieg mit den Nachrichten. – Beirut ...”

 

(ん？ラジオがアラームになっとる。) クラウスはボリュームを絞った。

ド リアンは、咽喉の奥を不平そうに鳴らして再び毛布を引っ張った。クラウスは眉をしかめてニュースを聞いた。これは普段、彼が波長を合わせる局ではなかっ た。クラウスが一週間前にNATOの訓練で家を空けたとき、ベルンハルドがラジオをいじったに違いなかった。彼の息子はボーイフレンドのスヴェンと少し距 離を置くために、ときどき父親のアパートで夜を過ごすことがあった。

ニュースは終わった。クラウスはラジオを消そうと伸ばした手を途中で止めた。若い男の声が歌いだした。

 

I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things, 　  
　　灯りを落として、悲しみでいっぱいの歌を歌ってあげよう  
We can do the Tango just for two.　  
　　僕ら二人のだけのタンゴを踊ろう  
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,　  
　　セレナーデを奏でよう　君の心の琴線を優しく撫でてあげるさ  
Be a Valentino just for you.  
　　ぼくは君だけのバレンティノになるよ

 

クラウスは座りなおし、ドリアンは寝返りを打った。

 

Oh love – oh lover boy,　  
　　ああ　愛しい恋人  
What’re you doin’ tonight, hey boy?　  
　　今夜の予定はどうする？  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm.　  
　　ぼくのアラームをセットしてくれ　笑顔も  
That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy.　  
　　なにしろぼくは昔ながらのやり方の恋人なんだからね

 

ほんの一瞬、クラウスは誰かが自分たちのことを歌っていると思った。 そしてすぐに、古いQUEENの歌を思い出した。

 

Oh, let me feel your heartbeat　  
　　ああ　君の胸の鼓動を聞かせておくれ  
Go faster, faster　  
　　どんどん速くなっているね  
Oh, can you feel my love heat?　  
　　ああ　僕の胸の高まりを感じるかい？  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love　  
　　こっちへ来て　僕の熱い愛の座席に座ってくれ  
And tell me how do you feel right after all.　  
　　そしてどんな気分か教えてくれ  
I’d like for you and I to go romancing.　  
　　君とロマンチックな気分に浸りたいんだ  
Say the word – your wish is my command.  
　　何か言ってくれ　僕は君のいいなりになるよ

 

ドリアンが起き上がって、優雅なあくびを漏らした。

 

Write my letter 　  
　　手紙を書いてくれ　  
Feel much better  
　　それで気分が晴れるから  
Use my fancy patter on the telephone　  
　　電話で誘ってあげるよ  
When I’m not with you,　  
　　君が側にいない時は  
I think of you always ...　  
　　いつも君のことを考えてるのさ

 

「おはよう、ダーリン、少佐。これってクイーンだよね？」 クラウスはうなずいた。

 

I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of lover boys　　  
　　この僕の情熱は昔ながらのやり方の学校で学んだのさ

 

ドリアンはクラウスの気むずかしい顔に微笑んでみせた。それからいっしょに歌い始めた。

 

Dining at the Ritz we meet at nine precisely ...　　  
　　リッツで食事にしよう　９時ちょうどに待ち合わせだ  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine.　  
　　勘定はぼくが持つよ　君はワインを楽しめばいい  
Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely,　  
　　僕の車で送っていくよ　ドライブはきっとすばらしいよ  
Just take me back to yours, that will be fine ...　  
　　君の家まで送らせてくれ　それから…

 

歌は、あつらえた手袋のように彼らの状況にぴったりだった。 ほとんど馬鹿げているほどに。クラウスは再び鼻を鳴らしたが、ドリアンが彼に飛びついたとき、猛然と彼を抱きしめて、恋人の抱擁に応えた。

 

Everything’s alright,　  
　　なにもかも上手くいくさ  
Just hold on tight 　  
　　ただしっかりつかまっていてくれれば  
That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy.　  
　　なにしろぼくは昔ながらのやり方の恋人なんだからね

 

THE END


End file.
